


神仙与坐骑

by 347092846



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/347092846/pseuds/347092846
Summary: 如果周九良是一只从小被一个名为孟鹤堂的神仙收养，后来作为坐骑的雪豹，遇到了罕见的发情期。只是毛绒绒，才不是胖乎乎。





	神仙与坐骑

周九良，原是山间的雪豹，从小就被一个叫做孟鹤堂的仙人收养在了身边，自此就成为了孟鹤堂家的坐骑。

最初是如何被收养的呢，年岁太久远，周九良记不清了。但周九良不在乎，身为雪豹的他本应在雪山之上独来独往。所以周九良总是看上去对什么都漠不关心的样子，自然对于自己是如何被收养的也不怎么在意。

事实上，能够让周九良在意的事情根本不多——孟鹤堂的品阶不高，仙界有什么应酬往来的事也并不总是叫上他。

如此一来，周九良也就时常能有大把的时间叼着自己粗壮的大尾巴玩。雪豹的尾巴原本可以用来抵挡暴风雪，但周九良不是什么寻常雪豹，他的大尾巴就只能用来玩。

忘记说了，如果周九良没有叼着尾巴的话，那他很有可能叼着一只小恐龙玩偶——文殊菩萨家的狮子还就此嘲笑过他。

当天周九良就偷偷的叼了只大纸箱扔了回去，然后对着忙着钻纸箱的狮子好一顿嘲笑。

其实除此之外，周九良的生活很是规律——一年换一次毛，一个周吸一次猫薄荷，每天磨一次爪子，舔三遍毛。

直到一年冬天。

周九良觉得自己不太正常，呼吸在不经意间变得急促，血流也一下子涌向了后肢，隐约有种酸软的感觉顺着后肢之间蔓延开。然后是一种近似于失重般的感觉。

周九良有些慌张地小声嗷呜嗷呜地叫了几声，成功的吵醒了身边的孟鹤堂。

这样的情况，孟鹤堂也是没有见过的，其他神仙家的大猫基本都是骟过了的，哪里发过情。

正巧，这个时候的周九良有些控制不住力度，少见的化为了人形——见证了他只是毛绒绒，不是胖乎乎。但化为人形的周九良也没有好到哪里去，失去皮毛掩盖，此时小豹子的脸颊泛着潮红，死死的叼着被子，却被颤动的被子泄露了此时的慌张。

上升的体温与愈发强烈的欲望都在一点一点的吞噬着周九良仅存的理智。这是周九良第一次体验到发情期的感受，他还不是很能适应。所以欲望带来的强烈的冲击感，让周九良害怕。

他不知道会发生什么，自己应该做什么，他只是一只生来就被带走成了仙的雪豹，从来都没有机会接触那些事情。

未知的一切都在加剧着周九良的恐惧。

这种恐惧又将欲望推向了更加深远的方向，周九良咬着被子，嗷呜嗷呜地叫声却从唇边冒了出来，根本抑制不住。

周九良想到了自己的尾巴，好歹松开了嘴里的被子，把雪豹那长长的大尾巴变出来转身叼在嘴里，好歹才算是冷静了一些——却只能说是杯水车薪，酸软的感觉还在一阵一阵的如同海浪般的涌来，甚至有些麻麻的。

这些孟鹤堂都看在眼里，他伸手揉着周九良的后颈，试图帮他冷静下来。

孟鹤堂回忆着自己认识的神仙里谁家还有适龄的大猫咪，却在周九良下一声软软的哼唧中快速打消了这个念头。

开玩笑，雪豹又如何，那也是他的雪豹。再说，都是成了仙的，原身是人还是动物，如今也近乎平等了。

所以孟鹤堂低头在周九良变成人形之后保留下来的软软的发丝上轻轻的吻了吻，告诉自家的小猫咪。

“放松。接下来的交给我。”

周九良趴在床上，似懂非懂的咬着尾巴哼唧了一声，却不由自主地放松了一些。

孟鹤堂就坐在周九良的身边，模仿着猫科动物俯身用牙叼起周九良颈后的一小块皮肉，周九良像是不适应的样子扭动了几下，又放弃了。

半个身体的重量都压在了周九良的背上，孟鹤堂的手也没有闲着，顺着周九良后腰猫咪一般的曲线向下滑去，手掌之下的肌肉轻微的有些战栗，却始终没有躲开。

孟鹤堂把手搭在周九良的臀部，感受着弹性良好的触感，想着变成雪豹之后的小孩怎么就那样的浑圆而又柔软，又回忆起雪豹身上那厚实的皮毛，直到自家的小孩是被毛撑起来显得胖的。

没忍住揉着小孩的屁股轻轻的笑出了声音，得到了小孩回头不满的一瞥。那双曾经盛满了星空的眼睛，如今眼眶发红，还隐隐闪着泪光。

倒不像是成了仙的，眼神里都因为情欲而显得妖媚。

好歹是变成了人形的，不然平日里那浑圆绒软的身体如何也是妖媚不起来的。

孟鹤堂早就松开了咬着周九良后颈的牙，如今看到小孩的那个眼神，便有低头将小孩的耳垂含在唇间，轻轻的一舔。

人形的耳朵没有雪豹形态的那么敏感，但温湿滑腻的舌头直接贴在皮肤上的触感，还是惊了周九良一跳，几乎是“喵”的叫了一声。

孟鹤堂的手原本正好搭在周九良的臀部，如今向上滑了一些，正好是尾椎的位置，孟鹤堂伸手捏了捏小豹子的尾根，不是很用力，但周九良却像是受到了很大的刺激一般抖了几下。

尾根底下的绒软的毛也像是沾上了些体液，摸上去带着些湿意。

再往下，顺着臀缝，孟鹤堂的手指摸到了一些略带滑腻的液体，然后顺手讲指尖沾到的体液抹为了小豹子的臀上。正好弥补了时间紧张来不及买润滑用品的遗憾。

按着模糊的记忆，孟鹤堂试探的伸进了一根手指。温暖的肠粘膜直接的包裹在了手指外侧，尾巴上绒绒软软的小毛毛一下下的扫过孟鹤堂的手背，那种感觉很痒，于是孟鹤堂没忍住动了动手，却让周九良毛绒绒的大尾巴颤抖的更厉害。

于是尾巴上的毛扫过孟鹤堂手背的频率变得更快了。

这是一个循环，于是孟鹤堂决定加快进度。新加入的一根手指，尽可能轻柔地向外分开着。也许是嫌弃孟鹤堂的动作慢了，周九良哼唧的声音里也带了些许的不耐烦。

自从成仙以来，周九良还从来没有遇到过这样一种几乎完全被属于动物的本能支配的经验。一边按压不住渴望，希望孟鹤堂的动作能够略微粗暴一点，快一点，一边又有些耻于直白的把这种情绪表露出来。

但毕竟是自己养大的小孩，孟鹤堂看懂了周九良的全部情绪。于是他手上的速度进一步的加快着。

又是一根手指。顺着不同的方向耐心的准备着。

等到孟鹤堂基本认为准备好的时候，周九良已经在不耐烦的晃尾巴了。于是孟鹤堂一巴掌拍在了周九良的屁股上，屁股上的肉就顺着手掌的力度晃了一下，然后孟鹤堂这才慢慢的爬上了周九良的背上——这一次的周九良，却不是作为坐骑而出现的。

周九良初期像是很担心的样子，后背的皮肉都有些紧绷，反倒是等到孟鹤堂完全的进入的时候放松了一些。喘息之余周九良像是没有开始的时候那么的慌乱了。

“还好。没有想象的大，还不带刺。”

这句话在人类听起来可算不上是赞美，之余对于猫科动物来讲是不是，就不得而知了。

周九良听着肉体撞击的声音，一下，两下……是不是在抽出的时候，像是有什么地方被蹭到了一般，又是一阵电流顺着脊椎直直的向上窜去。

孟鹤堂也像是听到了什么让他极为不愉快的话一般，只顾着下半身的动作，懒得搭理周九良。

周九良觉得如果自己还是雪豹形态的话，一身的毛发应当是已经在这样有一下没一下的刺激下全部炸开了的。喉咙里的哼叫安全失去了控制，就直接的滑出了唇角，周九良咬着尾巴，觉得有些失控。

于是，大约几秒钟之后。

“还没有结束吗？”

确实，性行为对于很多动物来讲都是速战速决的。所以周九良有这种疑问，也许还挺合理的。

所以孟鹤堂咬了咬他的耳垂，下半身的动作一点都没有变化。

“还早着呢。”

周九良没忍住，“喵”的一声叫了出来。

不过不急，毕竟，“还早着呢”。

[后来]

孟鹤堂后来看了白蛇传之后，突然开始庆幸自己面对的是一向速战速决的雪豹，而不是能缠着他十二个小时的蛇。

庆幸的同时，也不由得佩服许仙。


End file.
